


my favorite things

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Sitting, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Near | Nate River, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: mello, having long been inspired by maria from the sound of music, has a long list of his favorite things floating in his head, and thinks about them whenever he's overwhelmed, depressed, or angry.raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..well. mello's song would go a little differently. roses are cool and all, but there are much, MUCH better things. like near sitting on his face.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	my favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because it's a damn tragedy that there are no face sitting fics in this fandom. how dare yall make me write my own very specific porn preferences. tsk. 
> 
> jk jk. this was really fun to write :D hope someone enjoys reading this as much as i did writing it! (if so, please comment and i'll give you more porn hehehe~)

When Mello was younger (and much less fashionable), he had watched The Sound of Music in history class. Though he was supposed to be analyzing it for examples of propaganda, he found himself enraptured by the music. Julie Andrews' high, lilting voice, the echoes of harmony ringing through the church when the nuns sang, the lively, upbeat tune of Liesl and Rolf's duet in the rain.. Mello felt like his soul was soaring at every note. He'd heard music before, obviously; he wasn't freakin' born yesterday. But this was different. 

He found himself thinking about it all the time. The songs, easily memorized, ran through his head on a loop. To this day, he finds himself humming them as he does the dishes. 

The best song, Mello thought decisively, was My Favorite Things. He was (still is) very sensitive and easily set off, whether it be by anger or depression. It sounds pathetic, he thinks, but when he thinks about his favorite things, like Maria always does, he really does feel better. She was definitely on to something. 

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens..

Well. Mello's list goes a little differently. Roses are cool and all, but in Mello's opinion, there are better things. A whole list of them, actually. 

The list in his head, Mello thinks, lazily flicking his tongue, is not numbered. But if it was, this right here could easily be number three. Behind winning (one) and chocolate (two), this was his favorite thing. Sex. More specifically, sex with Near. Even more specifically, giving Near oral. And if one were to get uncomfortably specific (and Mello loved making people uncomfortable), one could categorize this as: Near sitting on Mello’s face. Grinding and bouncing a little, so subtly you might call it rocking. Moaning soft and long, going “oh, oh, oh”, and voice breaking when Mello presses his tongue hard against Near’s swollen clit. Yeah.. definitely third best. Maybe even second, if you moved chocolate to third. Winning would always be first. But, Mello thinks vaguely, fucking Near with his tongue ( _“oh, oh, oh”_ ), this _felt_ like winning. It made him feel like the most powerful person on Earth. 

_...Okay, that sounds psychotic_ , Mello thinks. It’s just that Near isn’t exactly, you know.. enthusiastic and shit. He doesn’t show his feelings a lot. (Add that to the list, Mello thinks. Near showing feelings is one of my favorite things). And when Mello can make Nate “What’s a Facial Expression” River cry out with pleasure, face scrunched up and legs trembling.. God. It’s one of the best feelings in the world.

But it’s not like Mello just does this for the ego boost. 

Everything about it is good. (Maybe he should make a second list. My Favorite Things, Part Two: the Best Things About Near Sitting on My Face). The taste, for one. Once, Near asked what he tasted like. 

_“Eh,” Mello had said._

_“Eh?” Near echoed._

_“Yeah,” Mello had explained. “It’s hard to explain. It’s like, er..”, he drifted off. Near had looked annoyed. (Well. As annoyed as he ever looked. A slight downward turn of the corners of his lips. Eyebrows furrowed.)_

_“Gimme a sec,” Mello had said. A long pause. A huff from Near._

_Then, “When you’re clean, like just after a shower, you taste like.. licking glass. With an aftertaste of your pear shampoo. Oh, and a little salty. That’s the best description, I think.”_

_Near scoffs a little. “Glass?”_

_“Yeah, honestly. You’re so clean, it tastes like nothing. And after a long day, or if it’s been a while since you’ve showered, you taste like.. Er.. Pennies?”_

_“Pennies?”_

_“Well, don’t feel insecure about it. It’s just natural, it’s not gonna taste like flowers and chocolate down there-”_

_“I’m not_ insecure- _”_

_“There’s a_ little _bit of a taste of a clean penny,” Mello insisted. “Seriously. It is not like, ‘whoa, your pussy tastes_ exactly like pennies _’. It’s like licking someone’s arm while thinking really hard about pennies. Not a big deal.”_

_Near was laughing softly, and Mello made some stupid joke about making sure he remembered how it tasted, and half an hour later Near was shaking with an orgasm, legs wrapped around Mello’s head and holding on for dear life._

Near has just taken a shower, so he tastes like nothing with a hint of pear soap. If Mello licks deeper into him, and he does ( _“Mello- oh-”_ ), Near tastes saltier, and the more clear discharge that develops, the better he tastes. The stuff smears across his nose and chin and cheeks, and obscene smacking noises fill the room as he licks and smacks at Near’s cunt like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. Maybe it is. 

The feeling of it, too, is something else. The taste is exquisite, yeah, but.. The soft heat of Near’s thighs, trembling hard as they squeeze his face, for one, is fucking perfect. Like the best pair of earmuffs in the world. And the feeling of Near’s pussy up against his mouth and face, all wet, slick heat, is... the only word that Mello can think of is _divine_. 

But the best thing about it, by far, is hearing Near moan. The verbal confirmation that Mello’s doing okay is nice, but mostly it’s about hearing him let go and just _feel_ and get lost in the sensation… Fuck, yeah. Near is not shy about moaning. Not shy about anything, really. Mello was mildly surprised by this when they started having sex, though he shouldn’t have been. It makes sense. He sort of assumed Near would be silent in bed, as he is in many things. But Near is, above all else, logical. He’d explained it to Mello once, after their first time, like so: _When you do something that feels good, I feel the urge to moan. This is natural and has been found to intensify the pleasurable feelings. Why would I stop myself from moaning?_

_“Oh”, Mello had said. “Some people think it’s embarrassing.”_

_Near stared at him, open and unabashed. “It’s not.”_

Near moans. Not at everything, and not (usually) loud, like a pornstar, but always genuine. Mello is a practised whore, but he maintains to this day that the hottest thing he’s ever experienced is the first time Near sat on his face. Near had never done it before, and the sounds he made were heavenly. Mello jerked off to that memory for months (still does occasionally). Now, Near is close to orgasm and making these little _“uh, uh, uh”_ sounds that make Mello’s stomach twist with arousal. He knows Near’s about to come when his voice gets higher and he starts grinding against Mello’s tongue. Mello sticks his tongue out, flat, and Near rocks against it, hard, “oh, oh, oh”-ing like it’s his fucking job, and goddamn if Mello hasn’t heard anything hotter. 

“Mello,” Near gasps, and Mello’s dick twitches like, _somebody called?_

_Down, boy_ , Mello tells himself, and focuses on Near, starts to lick and suck on his clit hard and fast, and Near cries out, face crumpled up and shaking hard with his orgasm. Mello grins. Fuck yeah. Near moves off him just before he collapses, breathing hard. He’s spread out next to Mello on their bed, legs open and inner thighs shiny with spit and discharge. His soft white belly is heaving a little, heart probably beating faster than a rabbit’s. 

Mello lets him breathe for a second, then rolls over to capture his open mouth with a soft kiss. Near hums a little and takes control of the kiss, licking into his mouth like he's trying to taste himself on Mello's tongue. Sucking on it a little. And it's so hot Mello finds himself moaning like Near.

His dick is screaming for attention, and Nate seems to read his mind, reaching for Mello's pajama pants to pull them down. Just enough that they're down to his knees. And then- fuck- reaches between his own legs to gather some wetness from earlier. And starts jerking Mello off slow and steady, with his own discharge and Mello's saliva. 

"Come on, Mello," he whispers, and Mello's mouth opens unconsciously. "I think you could come right now. Am I correct? You were on the edge of orgasm just from giving me head. You could have come in your pants just from that, couldn't you? Just from hearing me call your name as I rode your face. Like a teenager, unable to control himself. How cute. Fuck my hand now, Mello. I'm going to hold my hand like this, and you're going to fuck it, like you're an animal, because I said so."

Mello does, and comes so hard he sees stars.

-

Soft smacking noises fill the room as they slowly make out, bodies naked and intertwined. Then Near hums against Mello's mouth and pulls away. 

"Was that okay?" he murmurs, twirling Mello's hair. 

"What? Which part?"

"Ah. I believe you'd call it.. Dirty talk."

"What, at the end? Fuck yeah. That was hot. You should do it more."

"..will do."

"Well don't look so smug about it."

"I'm not smug."

"If you looked up 'smug' in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of your face right now."

"That's not true."

"Just an expression."

"Oh."

Mello pulls him closer, pressing another soft kiss to his forehead. 

"I love you," he whispers. 

Nate hums, and whispers it back. 

It was dark outside now, but their bedroom window was big enough to let in a single ray of moonlight. The white, radiant glow of it hits Near's cheek and neck, and when Mello puts his hand there, just to see how they look together, Near sighs and closes his eyes. Mello does the same.

Can you put a person on a list of your favorite things? Mello thinks, his last thought before drifting off. Is that even allowed? If so, you're on my list, Nate River. You're one of my favorite things. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.. Winning.. Chocolate.. And Near.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if you liked!


End file.
